


The Tally Man

by Arithanas



Category: Tom of Finland - Kake
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Barebacking, Consent Play, Dildos, Inspired by Music, Multi, Object Insertion, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Yuleporn, consensual non consent, just as Tom would have liked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On how Kake spent his wonderful Caribbean vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tally Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithrigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithrigil/gifts).



> My gratitude to all the yulechatters who support this work, especially to [Aris Merquoni](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni) for the amazing beta work.

_Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana  
Daylight come and me wan' go home_

 

A beach bar was bound to receive lots of people. There were a couple of girls in bikinis, a bit further along a tall man arguing with a small one. The occasional teenager trying to sneak into the bar to steal their first sip of alcohol and the old-timer who refused to go could find their spot next to the bar. A good bartender had seen it all, at least one time. But the strange figure that darkened the doorsteps of The Plantation Bar at nightfall that day was something else.

He was a tall man, with dark hair and mustache. The powerful muscles of his body were perfectly visible under his soaked white t-shirt. Why this man thought that taking a stroll on the beach completely covered in dark leather was a good idea was a mystery to the bartender. All that in mind, the silhouette of his long legs encased in shotgun chaps was a pleasing sight.

As the man walked to the bar, the other patrons noticed how his package stretched the fabric of his swimming trunks. In fact, a couple of tongues danced over wet lips. Some customers finished their drinks and left the premises. The barman smiled at their backs; some tourists got scared so easily these days. The man in chaps came to the bar and bent over the counter. With complete cool he tipped his flat cap.

“Rum,” the leather man said with his deep, luscious voice. His English sounded perfect, with just a hint of foreign accent, just enough to make it interesting.

The bartender nodded and poured the golden liquid in a lowball glass. The stranger’s eyes looked at the operation with careful disregard. The rum was served and the man picked up a card from the leather jacket and slid it over the counter in the bartender’s direction.

That was the cue; the bartender flipped the card and read the words: “I’m Kake. We spoke over the phone, wasn’t it, Tally Man?” Confirmation was received and the bartender smiled at Kake to make him know all was taken care of.

“Last call!” The bartender announced and changed the music.

A barrage of grumbles from the habitual customers was drowned by the luscious voice of Harry Belafonte. In the bar, Kake was sipping his rum and was being accosted by a big bald sailor. The sailor was letting his hand slide to cup the cheek that the bathing suit could barely cover. Kake made not an outward sign to resist the touch, so the sailor understood the caress was well received.

Tally Man served the last drinks and got the last catch before taking the key to it and secured it for the night. The crowd slowly dwindled. A couple of surfers, with muscular and elongated bodies, made for swimming, entertained themselves in a corner, kissing each other. One of them had short hair and plump lips, the other one had long hair and rings on his nipples. Both of them were invited to the amenities early in the week. The sailor was invited too, but so far, those were the only ones who had made an appearance. The door should remain open for a while.

The sun was long gone, the beach was almost empty, and outside the bar the rumbling of a truck in poor repair resounded. Soon enough a couple of longshoremen in tight jeans and still wearing girdles around their narrow waists entered the bar. The first one, who wore his hair in several long braids, was a regular of the house and also was invited to the party personally; he brought his boyfriend with short hair and a beer belly. Both of them walked to the door with a brisk pace, ready to get this party started.

Kake was mockingly resisting the Sailor, to entice him, to fan his desire into a blazing flame. He didn’t noticed Beer Belly until the longshoreman made him turn around. His strong fingers dug into Kake’s cheeks and a brutal kiss took possession of Kake’s mouth. In spite of the sudden surge of pleasure, Kake darted his eyes to the Tally Man, and the bartender nodded to let him know that the man was part of the plan.

Tally Man took the keys from the peg and went to close the door. It would be such a shame to have this party interrupted.

When Tally Man turned his back he noticed Beer Belly and Sailor all over Kake, fighting for him like a couple of predators could do for a juicy morsel of rump. And the rump himself was doing his “best” to get away from the struggle, but with one hand on his balls and two knuckles deep inside his ass it was virtually impossible. Beer Belly used his teeth on the shirt to bare Kake’s taut gut; Sailor took the chance and nibbled at Kake’s hard right nipple.

The commotion attracted Surfer Couple to the fray. Nipple Rings took Kake by the collar of his leather jacket and did his best to peel it from Kake’s back, but it was Long Braids who completed the task, working with the cuff of the garment. Short Hair went to his knees and used his middle finger as a hook to slide the swimsuit down and free Kake’s glorious cock from that ridiculous prison.

Meanwhile, Tally Man went behind the bar and hung his apron in the habitual place, the keys were properly placed on their usual peg and then, with a whistle, he offered his counter to subdue the unruly prey. Sailor and Beer Belly took Kake by the legs while Nipple Rings and Long Braids took the arms. Short Hair was not eager to let go that fat slab of meat he had just managed to put inside his mouth and the rest of the participants took it from his lips with an audible pop. Kake tried to fight, but the trunks stuck in his mid-tights were a hindrance.

Kake was slammed down over the counter on his broad back; his head hung on the other side and his ass was propped on one of the bar stools. Tally Man took Kake by the nape and started to pour golden rum into Kake’s mouth. Nipple Rings, climbing over Kake’s wide chest lapped the continual stream until drops of golden liquor splashed all around. On the other side of the bar, Sailor took the bathing trunks and with a mighty effort of his potent arms ripped them from Kake’s thrashing legs.

Before the pieces of the trunk touched the floor, Short Hair went to his knees and put his mouth on the hanging balls; the ripe smell of man filled his nostrils and his tongue swirled the coarse hair that covered the sack. Beer Belly passed his fingers over his thick mustache before he bowed at the waist and used his mouth to engulf Kake’s massive cock.

Taking his chance, Sailor tapped the bar to demand the grease. Tally Man put a jar of unrefined coconut oil on the counter and started to unbutton his trousers revealing more and more of a glorious, thick veiny cock. He used his feet to take the step-stool from the bottom shelf, the one which allow him to reach the top of the bar, and climbed up to put his cock in Kake’s face. Kake wrapped his thick lips around the swollen head and sucked almost as hard as Beer Belly was sucking his dick. Nipple Rings slid from Kake’s chest and knelt on the bar offering his engorged cock to Kake’s hand, but Kake passed his hand between the surfer’s legs and made him lay on his chest, using his right hand to hold him still while his left hand poked and prodded the wet ring between the buns.

Sailor covered his hand with the slick oil. The warmth of his body melted the white substance. Clear drops of oily substance ran from his thick fingers all the way down to his elbow. His skin shone like a solid onyx monolith. Sailor clutched a lump of grease and used it to work his way inside Beer Belly’s welcoming asshole.

Long Braids took the jar from Sailor’s hand and use it to coat his hole. With his jeans down to his knees, Long Braids turned Short Hair and peeled the Bermuda shorts from his body, copping a feel of that perky ass before he lowered his buttocks on the hard, long cock he had just uncovered. Short Hair moaned at the welcoming heat before he put his mouth to work on Kake’s hairy hole. 

Tally Man kept sliding his beautifully curved cock into Kake’s open mouth with an increasing rhythm. Kake took his hands from Nipple Rings to encourage the movement. Tally Man took advantage of Nipple Rings’s available bottom to shove the neck of the rum bottle into his hole without the courtesy of a dollop of lube. In no time, Nipple Ring was moaning while rum was getting churned inside him as Tally Man began to fuck him with the bottle.

The mixture of sweat, oil, rum and male musk filled the room. Cocks, balls, mouths and holes were the perfect pleasure machine, where a shove and a pull extracted exciting moans and shivers of anticipation. Male flesh quivered at the assault of long, fat cocks, spunk dripped, sprouted and was shoved inside willing bodies. Mouths sucked and holes gripped the best cuts of meat in the house. One after another, as their desires were fulfilled, the men moved to the stools, in different stages of undress. Tally Man served shots of rum around, his hips feeding his half hard dick into the mouth of the guest of honor.

When everyone had had their share, Tally Man let his spent cock fell from Kake’s mouth. A trail of drool followed the dick and Kake slurped it as he let his weight set on the barstool. His white t-shirt soaked in rum and sweat stuck to his chest beautifully. Long Braids came to Kake and knelt down to kiss and lick the dirty, sticky boots; his bare, plump bottom was presented to every eye in the room, asserting his availability.

Kake enjoyed the view while it lasted. Tally Man clapped his hands to make everyone heed him. Once the randy men turned their heads to him, Tally Man signaled a door and a short but muscular figure made his entrance into the room.

This new man, whose skin had a deep, dark tone, was wearing a skirt of coarse cloth that hugged his wide hips. Around his narrow waist a string was tied with several hands of bananas, and around his neck, he had a string of cord, full of knots and shells that partially covered his scarred chest. His arms were wide, his legs potent. His head was beautiful, with almond shaped eyes, wide nose and luscious lips. His head was covered in tight curls that shone in the light.

Before the collective gasp of surprise could die in the lips of the concurrence, Short Hair pointed at the Heftily Hung and sniggered. His hands made a sign as he was carrying a couple of huge coconuts before going to his crotch and made a rhombus. He proceeded to pass the hollow of his hands over his engorged cock. Sailor was quick to deliver a quick corrective slap to the face of the tourist.

While Nipple Rings hurried to soothe the chastized face of his lover, Heftily Hung bellowed a laugh worthy of his wide chest before twisting his skirt and revealing 12 inches of dark mahogany wood, harder than any man’s cock. The mighty wood was slightly curved and almost as thick as an average man’s wrist.

Tally Man smiled and beckoned Kake to meet this challenge.

Kake peeled his wet shirt from his chest and back. His steps made his mighty fucker swing and his hanging balls bounce in his powerful legs, leaving wet splatters on his shotgun chaps. The rest of the concurrence were enthralled by the way those buns rubbed against each other, soon to be parted by that monstrous, tireless cock.

The men gather around Kake when he knelt and presented his rump for the sodomy. All of them breathing with excitement as Tally Man started to rub more coconut oil on the ginormous cock; Beer Belly offered his big hands to help in the task. Nipple Rings and Long Braids knelt between Kake’s leg and used spit and fingers to prepare his entrance. Sailor knelt in front of Kake and offered him his round rod. Only Short Hair remained apart and sullen.

The head of the battering rod was placed against the now loose and glistening asshole presented for the task. Whispers expressing doubt about the fit were heard, but Heftily Hung guided his cock surely, nudging the head against the ring pushing in with ruthless drive. Kake let go Sailor’s dick to utter a breathless cry of arousal as he pushed back against the monster. Sailor silenced Kake with his mouth as Nipple Rings crawled between Kake’s and Heftily Hung’s legs, ready to suck that dripping cock.

No one doubted now that this cock would fill and fulfill Kake’s ass.

The head breached the ring and the aroused crowd couldn’t keep their hands for themselves. Beer Belly offered his ass to Tally Man and Long Braids lifted the skirt to lick Heftily Hung’s hole. Sailor was fisting his own ass while jerking off feverishly; his tongue never left Kake’s mouth, his teeth munched Kake’s moustache.

Inch after inch, push after push, Kake took it all. The daunting task was trying, but the challenge was not over. Heftily Hung put his weight on the balls of his feet and held Kake by the waist. He was preparing to lay it down without any mercy.

After the first pushes, it was evident Heftily Hung was a consummate fucker, the shallow stabs were followed by deeper thrusts, but he was equally matched. Kake used Sailor as a prop to raise his chest and push back, gloriously taking the length once and again. Their bodies were covered with fine sweat drops; their muscles in motion were powerful and taut, like rigging cables.

Short Hair approached timidly. Beer Belly announced he was ready to shoot his load and Tally Man stopped his piercing motions, taking his still hard cock from Beer Belly’s asshole. Long Braids passed his tongue around the Heftily Hung’s ring one last time. Reluctantly, Nipple Ring came to the circle around Kake. Sailor kissed Kake one last time, slow and sloppily, before rising from the floor. Short Hair’s cock needed assistance for the grand finale.

Kake didn’t mind, he grinded his butt against the hard pole plugging his voracious hole. Under the lights of the bar, ridding the hardest, longest cock available, Kake was an erotic vision.

Heftily Hung drove his cock with force. He was as relentless as his wood, as strong as his desire. His back, his ass, his legs pounded Kake’s butt without rest or mercy.

Sailor jerked Short Hair’s cock with his big right hand; his left hand cupped his balls and played with them. Long Braids lent a hand to Sailor and kissed Beer Belly over Kake’s bent back; Beer Belly tried to achieve the balance between keeping his excitement and not loosing his jism. Tally Man’s fingers were up Nipple Ring’s hole and his fist worked on his wet hard-on.

Kake and Heftily Hung were reaching the point of no return. Kake’s hands were gripping Heftily Hung’s butt cheeks, his back arched, his cock twitching. Heftily Hung’s brow was drenched in sweat, his nostrils flared and his hips drove his wood in short, fast jabs.

Beer Belly lost the battle and long thick drops of cum fell on Kake’s back. Short Hair, flushed from cheeks to belly, was next, contributing with his young, clear drops. Tally Man and Long Braids followed shortly, with a grunt in a gasp, spilling their wet tribute on Kake’s butt and shoulders. Heftily Hung, with a guttural roar reached his climax; his voice carried the sound of his defeat. Nipple Rings failed to touch Kake, his cum painted white splatters on Heftily Hung’s back.

Kake, in his knees felt how the monster slid from his well-used hole. His cock was still hard and ready to mount. Sailor was the only man standing and he was willing to be the offer for the sacrifice. Without a word, Sailor bent over his body over a stool, lowered his white trousers and raised his haunches. A bitch in heat couldn’t be more eager.

Kake set the head of his cock on the tight hole and forced his well contoured shaft inside, without the aid of lube, just a dollop of spit, freshly spat from above. Sailor yelped when the burning pole breached his behind, but his hands were eager to secure Kake inside him. The piercing pain was replaced by fullness and then by pleasure. Sailor begged with quivering voice for more and Kake was more than happy to deliver.

Kake’s hand pinned Sailor down; both of his hands in the small of Sailor’s back, the drive of his hips were making ripples on the firm and abundant flesh of that welcoming bottom. Sailor was rubbing his cock, demanding that Kake bust a nut inside him. The long, deep thrust soon milked Sailor and he spew his cum in short jets of white milk.

Finally, Kake bred Sailor, hosing down his victim’s colon with buckets of sperm, most of it splashing across his buns when Kake took out his spent cock.

Once he finished, Kake took a long look around. He wanted to have a good recollection of such an amusing night. Tally Man was cuddling Heftily Hung, and Long Braids was using Beer Belly’s legs as a pillow. Nipple Rings and Short Hair were on the floor, on his back the former, curled up the later. Sailor was hanging from the stool like a well-used cumrag.

Kake smiled, jumped the bar, and recovered his flat cap and his leather jacket. He retrieved a battered pack of cigarettes from the inner pocket and took out one. Then, buck naked, except for his boots, his chaps, jacket and cap, Kake took the keys and let the first light of the day in.

Kake went out.

The keys swung in the lock. 


End file.
